Strange Ally
by Will Peterson
Summary: When an amnesiac Darkrai joins the exploration team that once defeated him, the team's leader struggles to accept that their former enemy has become their teammate. (Set in the Mystery Dungeon: Explorers universe.)


_I got the idea for this after recruiting Darkrai in _Explorers of Time_. There are no cut scenes or anything surrounding the event – his recruitment proceeds like any regular Pokémon's. Confronted with this lack of fanfare, I wondered how my player character felt about his former nemesis becoming his teammate._

_Some of Darkrai's lines in this story are derived from what he says in the game (while he's your teammate, that is). I must've really annoyed him because I kept talking to him over and over until I was certain I'd read every line he was programmed with._

_Thank you for coming here._

**Strange Ally**

When Meganium returned from her mission at Miracle Sea, she told Will that she had recruited a new Pokemon for the team there.

"Who?" Will asked.

"Come see him for yourself. He's waiting at the crossroads right now; he wanted to meet you right away."

He followed her to the crossroads. On the way, he badgered her for the new recruit's name, but she refused to tell him. The newcomer would introduce himself, she insisted.

Will's heart almost stopped when the shadowy black Pokemon came into view. His legs tried to stop too, but Meganium pushed him forward until they were right in front of the Pokemon. "Will, meet our newest teammate," she announced cheerfully.

"How are you? My name is Darkrai," their old enemy said, fixing an intense blue-eyed stare upon Will. "You're the leader of this exploration team, yes?"

"Right, that's me." Will's whole body was tense. Did Darkrai recognize them? It'd been years since they last saw him, and they'd still been a Torchic and Chikorita at the time. But if Darkrai remembered anything, it wouldn't take much for him to realize who the Blaziken and Meganium that stood before him were. After all, Will thought, what other Pokemon went by a human name?

"I'm sure it will be a pleasure to serve on your team," Darkrai said without a hint of malice.

"Yes, well, excuse us for a moment." Will dragged Meganium a fair distance away, within Darkrai's sight but out of earshot. "What are you thinking?" he whispered urgently. "He can't be on our team! Don't you realize this is the guy who wrecked Temporal Tower and paralyzed the planet?"

"He's changed," Meganium whispered back. "It's just like Cresselia predicted: Darkrai's lost his memory. He doesn't remember a thing about us or what he did."

"_We_ remember what he did. Do you think that just because we fixed everything, that makes it as if none of the damage ever happened?"

"Will, I know how much pain he's caused in the past," she said solemnly. "I'm not ignoring that. But this Darkrai is not the same Pokemon as before. His personality has changed – he really seems to be good. I believe every Pokemon has a place in this world, including him. I believe everyone deserves a chance. I think he can find redemption on our team."

"You're too quick to forgive," Will responded, but his tone was less assured now. He was disconcerted by how Meganium stared straight into his eyes. She rarely challenged him like this.

"It's not like I just let him join the instant he asked. It was a long trip back from the Miracle Sea. We talked the whole way home. I wouldn't have accepted him if I wasn't certain he's good. You know you can always trust me, right?"

"Yes, I do," he muttered in defeat. "Fine; I won't throw him off the team. I am going to keep a watchful eye on him, though."

"We'll all keep an eye on him," she agreed. "But I'm sure we won't see anything to fret about."

**(Segment Break)**

Will didn't sleep well that night. He tossed and turned and warred against his worries. By the time the first pale rays of sunlight poked through the sky to announce the morning, he'd barely slept a wink. With a sigh, he rose from his nest and tiptoed to the stairs, careful not to wake Meganium. If he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, he may as well take advantage of it and watch the sunrise. He settled himself atop Sharpedo Bluff and gazed at the slowly lightening sky.

Minutes later, his skin began to crawl as he sensed an ominous presence somewhere behind him. Without turning around, he said in his well-practiced cool tone, "I know you're there."

At first there was silence. Then after a moment, Will heard Darkrai remark, "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you."

Will came up with a few retorts but refrained from using them. As strange as it felt, Darkrai was his ally now, so he had to be civil. He stood and turned around to face him. "Good morning. Are you normally up this early?"

"It's about time for me to sleep, actually. I operate at night."

"You're paying us a visit before turning in?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something. I was prepared to wake you up, but I'm glad to see that won't be necessary." His voice acquired a slight edge. "I am no fool, Will. Meganium was asking me questions the whole way to Treasure Town, and you both looked like spooked Mareep when you each first saw me. I've guessed that when you went off to speak to her, you told her you didn't want me on the team. Why do you have these reservations against me? You don't even know me."

He was wrong and right at the same time.

Grovyle was on Will's mind as he answered, "You look exactly like someone who killed a friend of mine."

Darkrai appeared indignant. "You blame me for something that someone else did?"

_No, I blame you for something _you_ did. _"It was a visceral reaction. I apologize. I'll try to be reasonable from now on. But let me now ask you a question, Darkrai. Why did you join my team? You don't seem like the typical wide-eyed wannabe adventurer."

"I'll tell you, but you might not believe me. It's quite a fantastic story." Darkrai told Will of how he'd woken up one day lying in the middle of nowhere, devoid of any memories. After suffering an episode of panic, he resolved to travel the world in search of his identity.

The journey was frustratingly fruitless. No one he encountered had any idea who he was. He considered the possibility that he hadn't existed before he woke up the first morning – but that idea lead to even more questions. Whoever he was, he wanted to know everything for sure.

Eventually he realized how often he heard of a particular exploration team. No matter where he traveled, there were always Pokemon talking about the amazing exploits of this team. He concluded that if anybody could help him find his identity, they could.

As Darkrai recounted some of the stories he heard about the team, Will wondered how he had avoided learning a certain bit of common knowledge: that Will, Meganium, and Cresselia defeated Darkrai years ago in order to save the world. Maybe Darkrai had indeed heard that story, but simply failed to connect himself to _that _Darkrai. Maybe, it occurred to Will, the idea that he'd once been an evil maniac was so repellent that Darkrai outright rejected it.

"Do you know how revered your team is?" Darkrai asked. "Pokemon are saying that you might surpass even Team Raider someday. I joined you because I wanted to be near this greatness."

"Don't flatter us. I know that's not the real reason. There are plenty of remarkable teams out there. You specifically sought mine because you know I was once in a situation similar to yours."

"Then the rumors are true? You really are a human?"

"I was. As you can see, I'm a Blaziken now."

"I heard that you woke up one day as a Torchic, with no memories of your past other than that you were once human."

"That is correct."

"Did you ever regain your memories?"

"No," Will replied. He saw Darkrai's immediate distress. "However, I did find Pokemon who knew me as a human, so I have some idea of what I was like back then."

"Do you ever wish to be human again?"

"No. I'm more useful in this form. Humans can't fight the way Pokemon can."

"I can't remember if I used to be in a different body, but I think there's a good chance I was. Often I feel myself longing for something I can't identify. Maybe I'm longing for my original form."

"I doubt that's the case. I never had that problem."

"Of course you didn't. You just told me you prefer being a Pokemon. As for me, I can feel that I want something; I just don't know what." He paused. "Actually, I can feel something else too. I feel another desire that swirls around my heart like a cloud of darkness."

Will stiffened. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well . . . I don't know how I know this, but somehow I can tell there's a dark presence resting inside me. At times, my mind will suddenly contain thoughts that do not seem like my own. I have no idea where they came from. Usually in these visions I am committing crimes that I would never do in real life."

Were Darkrai's memories actually returning to him? Nothing of the sort ever happened to Will, but there was no reason why Darkrai couldn't be different. Will's heart beat fast as he searched for a reply that would lead Darkrai away from the truth.

Darkrai must have sensed Will's distress. "You know more than you're saying," he cried. "I can see it. Who am I, Will? Tell me!"

His tone was so fierce that Will's body automatically tensed for battle. There was no way he could tell the truth. If Darkrai had the potential to become evil again, hearing about his past could inspire him with ideas. On the other hand, if Meganium was right and Darkrai had transformed into a good Pokemon, learning of his past crimes could leave him traumatized and guilt-ridden.

Finally Will said, "I might tell you someday . . . if you prove yourself loyal to the team."

"Might? You will not guarantee it?"

"The truth is dangerous, Darkrai. You have no idea what you just asked for."

For a moment he seemed mad, but to Will's surprise, Darkrai calmed in the blink of an eye. "Fine. I accept those terms, Will. I vow to always be loyal to the team. Wherever you go, I shall follow."

Will wasn't sure what to make of him anymore. Good or evil or somewhere in between – the only thing certain at this point was that Darkrai had become a truly strange creature.


End file.
